Cupid Service
by ForMyValentineTwilight
Summary: Can no one do anything for Valentine's Day on their own? Cupid Nessie to the rescue. Entry for the "2nd Annual For My Valentine" Contest.


**2nd Annual "For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title: Cupid Service**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Nessie**

**Summary: Can no one do anything for Valentine's Day on their own? Cupid Nessie to the rescue.**

**For more information please see contest details at http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~formyvalentinetwilight**

**

* * *

  
**

I lay on my stomach writing my essay. When were teachers going to figure out that February was a stupid month for Romeo and Juliet? I mean, it's depressing. Juliet I can respect, a very little. She is willing to shun her whole family by faking her death, but then they both die anyway? Totally lame. Way to go freaking Shakespeare. At least I knew he was capable of happy ending or I might have just written off the Bard entirely.

My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket, "Hello? Uncle Jasper?"

"Heya Ness. I was wondering if you and Jake might be free tonight. I wanted to ask a pretty big favor of you."

Jasper wanted a favor? That didn't happen often. He had pretty much everything he needed in Alice. "Yeah, we can find time. Meet you at the house? Say, an hour?"

"Sounds good. Thanks, Nessie."

I got up off my stomach and went to find Jacob. "Hey, Uncle Jasper wants to talk to us. You got a minute?"

"Um, sure. Ok." He took my hand and we ran at his pace for the house.

Jasper was in the sitting room when we arrived. "So, what's the deal?" I asked. I was terribly curious.

"I want to surprise Alice. For Valentine's Day."

Instantly it made sense. "Oh! And you want Jacob and me to make the arrangements so she doesn't see it coming. Jacob? You up for it?"

"Surprising the pixie is always fun," he said with one of his break-his-face grins.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Jasper, taking a seat on the couch.

"I want you to book the diner in Forks. Sort of replay our meeting. I keep tossing that with flying to Paris just so she doesn't know which is coming."

"Right. So, you need us to book the diner, that's no problem. Bring Alice. Jacob can take care of that part, keep her totally in the dark till she gets there. Anything else?"

"A little," Jasper said sheepishly.

"And it is?" I asked.

"I was sort of hoping you'd play the waitress, just for the first few minutes."

"OH!" I suddenly caught on. "Sure, I can do that." Now I grinned broadly. I loved doing special things for my family.

"I was hoping Jake could stick around at least that long too. Keep her from seeing me there." He looked pleadingly at Jacob now.

He shrugged, "If Ness is there, wait can we get one of those super sexy waitress outfits?" I punched him in the side. "Ow."

Jasper chuckled, "If that's what it takes. Just don't tell Edward. I like breathing."

"It won't take that. I'll have their kitchen. Jacob won't be able to resist my apple pie."

He licked his lips immediately.

My phone rang again. "Anything else Uncle Jas?" I asked before answering my father.

"That's it I think. I'll talk to you more later." He grabbed Jacob's arm, "You picking the costume or am I?" he whispered.

I just shook my head. "Cupid, how may help you?" I answered.

"What?" my father asked. "Ness?"

"Yeah, it's me, Daddy. I'm just on a Valentine's mission for Uncle Jas."

"Well, that convenient. I have a Valentine's mission for you too." he told me. "You're at the house?"

"Yep."

"Just checking. I'll be there in a minute." It was two, but I wasn't counting.

"So, is Mama hunting with Alice while all of us are conspiring?" I asked. Jacob and Jasper were on a website I didn't want to know about. Jasper nodded.

"That's right. What's Jasper's plan?" he asked curious.

I thought about the diner and I'm sure Jasper laid it out for him in his head too. "Nice! I have something similar. I want to redo my first Valentine's with your mother. We were both in Biology but I wasn't terribly friendly with her yet. I want to fix that." And I could imagine just how friendly he planned to get. "Renesmee. I don't want to hear those thoughts..."

"Have you seen what Jacob and Jas are shopping for? Cuz it's not for Alice. I thought you'd figured that out already."

Daddy's jaw fell open and I closed it. "Leave him be," I whispered. "We're stuck spending Valentine's in earshot of Jasper and Alice. We can at least give him something to look at, can't we?"

He growled a little. "I'll do your favor. Just keep it to yourself, Ok, Daddy?" I searched his eyes, pleading now.

He sighed deeply. "Only eye-candy, right."

I tried to imagine us making out with Alice and Jasper making out in the next booth. Yeah, that wouldn't be awkward at all. He chuckled. "Ok."

"So what do you want, Daddy dearest?" I asked with my arms around his neck.

"I love when you do that," he said hugging me. "Not that one," he growled.

"Aw," Jacob complained, but he hit the back button.

"I was wondering if you'd find your way into Forks High and disable the Biology room window."

"You want me to abet a B&E? What would Grandpa say?!" I faked horror.

He didn't buy it. "Thanks, Nessie. I'm just glad Valentine's Day is on Saturday this year. I wanted to do it before, but it was always a week day." Daddy needed me to do this because any of his siblings, or himself for that matter, would be recognized. "Will you also deliver this to your mother at lunch time on Valentine's Day?"

"Right, you had Biology after lunch. You aren't going to break anything are you? B&E is one thing, I want no part of vandalism," I teased.

He tickled me and I laughed at his cold fingers on my ribs. "Stop! Stop Daddy!"

"We'll repair any damage," he assured me. "And now I'm going to go choose your outfit for the diner."

"Be nice," I warned.

"You'll be surprised how nice I can be," he said in a voice that would make Mama a puddle of goo, but had me wondering just what he had planned.

I found a notepad and made a list for myself:

call diner, make booking

call high school, make appointment for tour

Esme found me next. "Nessie? Are you going to be in Forks on Valentine's Day?" she asked sweetly.

I just smiled to myself, "Cupid is, yes. What time were you looking for her?" I laughed at my own lame joke. "I'm on an errand for Daddy and Jasper already. I'll happily add yours. What do you need, Grandmother?"

"Oh!" she looked to the boys now huddled around the computer and pulled me a little aside. "Carlisle has to work Valentine's Day, but has a break at 3 o'clock. I was hoping to meet him somewhere less public, with less interaction with blood."

I just nodded. "Right. Where were you thinking?"

"There's a lovely park just down the block from the hospital."

I knew the one. It had a small playground that Grandpa Charlie had taken me to once or twice. Plenty of trees and grass. "Want me to bring a snack?" I teased thinking of trapping a deer and tying it to one of the trees.

"Ness," Daddy chuckled and shook his head.

"No, that's all right. You'll bring him?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I will!" I assured her. "Why don't you just tell him to meet you there?" Then I shook my head, there was obviously a reason. Probably one I didn't really want to know about and one Esme wasn't eager to share. "Forget I asked. I'll meet him when he gets to his break. Then I'll head for the diner to make pie and find out just how lenient my father is being." I said with a half smile that probably resembled his.

"Lenient?" she asked.

"I'm playing waitress in Jasper's re-enactment. They're shopping for costumes now," I explained.

"Oooh," she wandered over to add her own suggestions.

Just then Emmett came down the stairs. "Just the beautiful, intelligent, terribly loving niece I wanted."

"Uh-huh. What do you need Uncle Emmett? Need me to break into something for you? Fix something? Make a reservation?"

He looked at me quizzically. "Never mind," I told him. "What are you doing for Rose for Valentine's Day?"

"I found the perfect romantic spot. Even had spring flowers just poking up. We're going to _destroy_ it!" he said happily and I shook my head. I knew exactly how he planned to accomplish that.

"So what do you need me for?"

"I need a sappy poem to match the atmosphere, but nothing in this book is any good." He held out a book of Shakespeare's sonnets. I cringed at some of these too. They were _so_ over the top. I was sure Daddy could pull these off with Mama, but from Emmett? Rose would just laugh.

I noticed from the corner of my eye that the computer was free and back to the homepage. Apparently my costume had been selected and ordered. "How about I write one?" I suggested to Emmett.

Daddy came and kissed me before heading back to the cottage. Mama and Alice must be due back soon. Jasper headed outside as well. Jacob took a seat next to me on the couch while Emmett followed.

"Would you?" he asked, a little awed. "That would be great!"

"Sure. Let me try a few things." I added 'pick up Carlisle at 3' to my 'to-do' list and tore the page.

"You're writing a poem for Blondie. Can I have a sheet?" he asked with another jaw splitting grin.

I narrowed my eyes but started chuckling right away. I could just imagine what Jacob would write for Aunt Rose. I ripped off a sheet from the note pad and gave it to him. I bent over the rest of the pad and thought for just a moment.

Rosalie, the best of mothers

of a child with curls and dimples,

with arms that grip her tightly,

a heart that never ages,

and a love that never diminishes.

But the body of a man.

A man with arms that don't let go,

a kiss that never stops,

and a love that never diminishes.

For Rosalie. The love of a lifetime.

Mother, Friend, Lover. The best of everything.

"How's that? I can make some changes," I suggested handing him the pad and reading what Jacob had just finished.

For the dumb Blonde

The one whose reek leaves me unable to eat for hours

The one whose voice is nearly as painful as a dog whistle

The one whose mind is a steel trap that I'm glad to never get caught it

and which I fear anything that might ever make it out

The one whose wit is about as sharp as swiss cheese,

full of holes and as stinky as she is.

The one who makes my stomach turn and my muscles bunch

The one I LOVE to kick in the gut.

Happy Valentine's Day, you freaking Leech.

Jacob

I laughed and laughed and laughed. "You need to buy a box of super expensive imported chocolates and put that inside. Hilarious!"

Jacob's brow furrowed, "Why expensive ones?"

"Because she'll give them to me and because it makes the joke SO much funnier."

He chuckled, "All right. But you pick the chocolates. And re-write, you have fancier handwriting."

"Oh yeah, of course!" I ran up to Esme's room to get some stationary while Emmett retreated with his poem. I guess he liked it the way it was.

I called the diner after stylizing Jacob's heartfelt poem. I was still chuckling. "Yes. I have a family function on Valentine's Day and was wondering if it would be possible to reserve your establishment. And if so, what you would charge."

"Oh?! Um, it should be possible." The woman on the other end was clearly dumbfounded. Why would anyone want their greasy spoon for Valentine's Day? It wasn't exactly a romantic location. Which meant they probably weren't going to be missing out on a ton of business. She quoted me a number that was a tad outrageous in my mind, but I knew Jasper wouldn't balk at. I wrote it under my 'to-do' list. "That is, unless you needed staff. Then it would be more."

I wrinkled my nose, _R__eally?__ Y__ou'd actually charge more?_ Instead I answered, "No, that's all right. We'll bring our own food. It is all right if we use the kitchen though? We'll clean up after, of course."

"That's fine," she agreed. She sounded a little sad that she couldn't wrangle more money out of me. I shook my head in disbelief.

"All right. I'll come by on Friday with a cheque for you then. The booking is under Edward Cullen." I knew if I made it in Jasper's name Alice was more likely to notice. And I couldn't use my name. Daddy's should work.

"Cullen, got it. Thank you for your patronage."

"Ugh. Talk about taking advantage of the romantic," I muttered looking at the figure again. Then I called Fork's High and left a message. "Yes, this is Vanessa Swan. My uncle suggested I might want to transfer to your school and I was wondering if it would be possible to get a tour on Friday the thirteenth. My number is," I left my cell number and hoped they would get back to me quickly. I planned a quick cover story in my head. I was almost never in Forks proper, so no one would know who I was. And as when I _was_ in Forks, it was nearly always in the company of Grandpa, pretending to be his niece would work just fine. The fact that he had no siblings was a problem I'd just hope no one thought too hard about.

Jacob was eyeing me up and down. I knew he was picturing me in whatever costume had finally been chosen. "So, how much did Daddy rein you in?" I asked with a smirk.

"Less than I expected," he said widening his grin.

I laughed. "Well, I have an essay to finish for Monday. Walk me home?" I asked sweetly.

xoxoxo

I followed Mr. Greene through the various buildings cluttering the grounds of Fork's High School. It seemed to take forever to get the Biology lab. It was made worse by the fact that I had no intention of enrolling in Forks High school anytime this decade. I was going straight to med school if my family could pull the strings, and they could.

"Is it stuffy in here?" I asked from the back of the room while we watched the class dissecting frogs. Yummy, I'd chosen a great day to drop in. Heavy on the sarcasm. "Do you think anyone would mind if I opened a window? Release some formaldehyde fumes?"

Mr. Greene shook his head and I moved quickly to the window. I broke the latch as I did so, but left it mostly intact. No one should notice this afternoon when they closed it.

"May I ask, Miss Swan, why you are looking to transfer so close to the end of your education?" he asked as we left the lab.

"Oh." I looked down, thinking quickly. "I have a problem with some of my classmates. Nothing that has escalated into anything, but I'm hoping to get out of there before it does."

He looked at me sympathetically and nodded. "And you'd be staying with Chief Swan if you came here?" he asked.

Was he digging for something? What? "Yes, that's right. Since my cousin, Bella, moved out he has a spare room. He offered it to me."

"And where is your family now?" He was definitely digging. We were walking toward the gym.

"Hoquaim," I replied quickly. "So, not too far from my parents."

"I don't remember Charlie ever mentioning a brother."

_Crap!_ I thought. I knew that would bust me. "They're estranged. My Mom suggested this. And he doesn't actually know I'm here; that's why I gave you my cell number." Hopefully he'd keep this on the QT if I played it right.

"I see," he nodded. "Well, this is the gym," he said unnecessarily and we watched several girls on our end of the room playing Volleyball.

An errant ball came our way and I reflexively lunged forward, setting the ball back into the game.

"Do you play?" he asked now. He was sizing me up for their team.

"Not really," I shrugged. "The jocks are part of the reason I'm looking to get out of Hoquaim." I hoped he would drop it at that.

He nodded again. "Well, you'd be welcome to join ours, if you decide to transfer."

"I would like that, thank you," I lied smoothly. "I'll let you know by the end of next week what I decide." I shook his hand and quickly extracted myself. I headed to the diner with Edward's cheque in my hand. The booking made there I was free again. All that was left were my commitments on the day itself. Oh, and to buy myself, via Rosalie, some chocolates. I walked down Main Street poking my head in shops. I found a heart shaped pan that would work for my pie and picked it up, but no chocolates.

I got lucky in one specialty gift shop. They had actual, freshly imported from Belgium, Belgian chocolates. I snapped up the box and paid happily. I was in a gorgeous velvet box and everything. They were perfect for Jacob's poem. I laughed all the way home.

xoxoxo

Valentine's Day. I headed to the big house expecting to find my costume there. It was waiting in my car though. Nicely played, Uncle Jas. I left it hanging and headed into Forks instead. Jacob had his gift to deliver to Rosalie when he picked up Alice, and Mama had her letter instructing her to meet Daddy in Forks, dressed in T-shirt and jeans as was her wont then. I shook my head. Teenagers. The fact that I both was and wasn't one didn't even enter my mind. My parents were so sappy. I parked at the hospital and found a seat in the waiting room.

"Can I help you?" a nurse at the desk asked when I came in.

"I was hoping to speak with Dr. Cullen. But I can wait," I assured her with a smile.

"Actually, I think he's available. I'll page him." She picked up a phone and pressed a number. "Dr. Cullen? Please come to the reception desk," echoed over the speakers. "May I ask what this is regarding?"

"A Valentine's gift from his wife," I said honestly with a huge grin. The nurse's face fell. I knew she probably tried to forget Grandfather was married as often as possible. I had no sympathy for her.

"Renesmee!" He greeted me. "This is a surprise."

"And I bring another. You have a break coming up?" I checked.

"Yes. I could leave a little early. I'll be back at four, Rebecca."

"He might be a little late," I warned her with another knowing grin.

Carlisle looked at me sideways. "Oh, come, Grandfather, you know what day today is."

His smile was broad now. "And where am I going?" he asked.

"The park. I think I'll leave you here actually," I said from the parking lot. "I'm sure you can find your way." I winked.

He looked down briefly. "Thank you, Ness."

I jumped up to kiss his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day, Grandfather."

Then I hopped back into my car, on my way to the diner. It was empty but the back door was unlocked as requested. I didn't change immediately, deciding to make my pie in what I had on. I didn't want to get my costume dirty. I hadn't even opened the bag yet. I was a little afraid to, if I was completely honest with myself.

Jasper came in through the back door just as I was putting the pastry, in the heart-shaped pan into the oven. "Hey, you aren't dressed," he chided.

"I was baking. I didn't want it covered in flour. So, I presume you've decided _not_ to go to Paris?" I had a crooked smile on again.

"Well, I'm still considering, and will until she gets here. Thanks for sticking it out for me, Nessie. You know you'll be able to split after she gets here, right? I just needed you to _plan_ to be here with Jacob. Once she's here it won't matter anymore."

I hadn't thought of that. He was right of course. "Awesome! Did you think of that around Daddy? Is this costume floor length with a hair net?" I asked looking at the unopened bag.

"Oh, no," he said shaking his head. "It's what you think it is." His grin broadened.

I shook my head and set a timer. "Well I guess I should change." I shooed him into the dining room.

The gingham checks were way too adorable. Red, which always looked good on me, and nearly short enough to miss covering my butt. It even came with frilly bloomers to wear under. The ruffles would definitely show. I giggled while dressing. The little apron was completely useless, but I put it on anyway. The fishnets were just ridiculous and I skipped them entirely, though I did wear the white heels. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and settled the tiny paper hat in front of it. There was a name tag that read 'Maggie' which must have been the name of their original waitress. I pinned it on, well once I found enough fabric to fasten it. There wasn't much connecting the short sleeves to the low bodice. I shook out my ponytail and looked at my reflection in the metal counter top. I looked hot. Jacob was going to burst.

I clipped the timer to the tiny apron and came out, twirling through the swinging doors so Jasper could inspect the result.

"Yep, that's the one. I still don't know how you got Edward to accept that one. Where are the stockings?" he asked.

"Jacob doesn't want those," I shook my head. "He wants these," I lifted a foot to one stool showing off my leg.

Jasper shook his head. "Do that when he's here, not me."

I laughed, and moved behind the counter. "Can I get you anything?" I asked settling into my role. "Soda? Coffee?" I leaned on the counter.

"And definitely save that for him," he said closing his eyes. I laughed louder, turning now.

"I don't think they have any 'O' in the cooler," I teased.

"Actually, a soda! That's what she had. An ice cream soda."

"You got it." I pulled down one of the parfait glasses by jumping to reach it. I put a scoop of vanilla in it and topped it with cola. "Like that?" I asked adding whipped cream and a cherry. Finally I stuck a straw in it.

"Perfect!" his eyes glittered, starting to anticipate. "What's taking them so long?"

My timer beeped. "Drat. Hopefully they're another two minutes." I ran into the kitchen and pulled my pie out, setting it on a cutting board to cool.

I ran back out and took my place behind the counter, wiping the clean counter with a clean cloth. The bells on the door rang.

"You've kept me waiting," Jasper said turning as Alice stepped in. I could see Jacob behind her and waved him to stay back a minute.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said sweetly then ran and straddled him on the stool. "You surprised me!" She kissed him for a full minute while Jacob finally came in."This is perfect!" she cooed and kissed him again. It was even longer.

Well, my job here was done. I moved to the far side of the counter and leaned over it wiping the far edge. "And what can I get for you, sir?" I asked leaning over the counter. I heard him groan.

"I hear you have amazing apple pie," he said a little breathlessly.

"You hear correctly. In fact, I have one fresh from the oven. One minute." I turned and stuck my hips out just a smidgen as I sashayed slowly into the kitchen. It was quiet, but I heard a "damn" behind me.

I brought the whole pie and a knife out. I set the heart before him, point to him. Then I handed him the knife. He put it aside and picked up a fork from the counter, spearing through the flaky pastry. I'd done well building this edible delight.

"What did Rose think of her present?" I couldn't resist breaking character to find out.

He laughed around his mouthful and then groaned. "This tastes as good as you look, Nessie. I didn't think that was possible." He took another forkful before answering. "She slugged me. But then Emmett took her off before she could really pummel me. The chocolates are in Alice's car for you."

I smiled again and took the fork, feeding him a piece of the pie. I was completely oblivious to the undressing going on just a few yards from us. Jacob wasn't. "You guys want to take it to one of the booths or something?" he complained.

Alice laughed gaily, sounding just like the bells on the door and Jasper growled as he launched into one of the booths. Their legs were still clearly visible hanging out the side of it.

"Better?" I asked him feeding him another bite.

"Much," Jacob took the fork from my hand and fed me a piece. Then he kissed me, knowing I wasn't going to eat the apple anyway. Raw maybe; baked, gross. I used my tongue to usher the fruit to his mouth. He used his to shift it and then explored my mouth. "mmm," we both murmured.

"So, miss, do you have anything to go with the pie?" he asked blushing a little.

"I might," I said moving around the counter. I hopped on the stool next to him and hefted the whipping cream.

He snagged it and ran a line across the top of my breasts. He proceeded to lap that up while my hands found the back of his neck and hair. "Yes," he whispered. "The perfect addition." He looked back up to me, his eyes on fire. I kissed him again and shifted from my stool to his.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I whispered.


End file.
